Dio Brando VS Ganondorf
Dio Brando VS Ganondorf is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Two villains who won't give up even when dead, one keeps reincarnating while the other just won't accept death. Interlude Wiz: Sometimes a villain will go so far just to beat the Hero. Boomstick: Though these two kinda went to the extreme. Wiz: Dio Brando, who survived being bisected, decapitated, thrown off a cliff, blown up and used his first rival's body (Jonathan Joestar) and even tried ending his rival's bloodline'.' Boomstick: Ganondorf, who's great ancestor "Demise" promised to be resurrected to one day kill the Hero (Link of Skyward Sword) and rule the world. He's Wiz & I am the BOOMSTICK! Wiz: ...Ugh, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who will win a Death Battle... Polls Who Do You Think Will Win? Ganondorf, Ganondorf, GanonDORK! DIIIIOOOOOOOO00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who Do You Think Should Win? (Depending on the Results) Ganondorf Dio Brando Do You Agree With the Outcome? Oui! (Yes) NEIN! (No) Dio Brando (Cue DIO's World -DIO's Theme-) Wiz: Dio Brando, is the bastard son of Dario Brando. After poisoning his alcoholic abusive father, he was adopted into the Joestar family as Dario Brando "saved" George Joestar's life. Boomstick: In reality, Dario Brando was trying to rob him assuming he was dead, such a hero. Wiz: Dio would then meet his future rival and the only person he would ever truly respect, Jonathan Joestar. Boomstick: Dio would then go on to burn Jonathan's dog alive, beat the shit out of him in a boxing match, steal his girlfriend and only friend's first kiss and then get his shit beaten out of him from Jonathan as revenge. Ah boyhood. Wiz: Dio would then believe he would have to gain Jonathan's trust and naive to secretly and possible indirectly kill him and their father. Boomstick: But Dio's plan was soon discovered by Jonathan, and after gathering evidence called the police to arrest Dio. But then Dio turned into a vampire and killed everyone except Jonathan and good ole Speedwagon. Wiz: Dio is able to easily make a dead lifeless body decapitate several above-average-sized men in a single throw. He can regenerate faster fire can burn and can even regenerate from an explosion of a dozen grenades, can freeze the body instantaneously via touch, is able to survive being just a head and is still capable of killing someone, can fire lasers from his eyes, and can lift more than 10-20 tonnes over his head with ease. Boomstick: Dio is also capable of teleportation and levatation, he also gains a guardian angel like being that is essentially Dio's personality and spirit manifested into a metaphysical being that is able to stop time, break diamonds with eases and move and react with Faster Than Light and possibly Massively Faster. Wiz: Wow Boomstick, that was a surprisingly good analysis of The World... Boomstick: Thank you my good man, but will this be enough to defeat the King of Thieves and wielder of the Triforce of Power? Ganondorf (Cue Inside Ganon's Castle) Wiz: Ganon, or Ganondorf, was a male Gerudo born in the Gerudo Desert that is born after every 100 years. Boomstick: How does that work, are cause all the Gerudos are women. Very sexy women might I add, but like how do they pop out a baby? Magic? Asexually? Or are Gerudos FU-! Wiz: GANONDORF! Boomstick: OR MAYBE HERM-! Wiz: GANONDORF THEN BECAME THE KING OF THE GERUDO DESERT. *sighs* But he craved more power so he reached out to the Triforce of Power and successfully obtained it. The King of Hyrule noticing this, appointed Ganondorf as a loyal subject and friend to the Kingdom of Hyrule. Boomstick: Which would be a big mistake since Ganondorf would turn his back on Hyrule and take over it causing most of its citizens and soldiers to either supposedly die or retreat to Kakariko Village. Wiz: Ganondorf became feared across all of Hyrule, but was eventually stopped by Link the Hero of Time. Boomstick: Or Link dies and instead an alternate timeline occurs, or he does succeed and then two other timelines appear. This in a nutshell is the very confusing Legend of Zelda Timeline. Wiz: Ganondorf has an huge arsenal of swords, like the Sword of the Sages (a.k.a the Warlock Blade) and the dual swords in Wind Waker. Boomstick: Ganondorf is also able to become a FREAKING CAPTAIN FALCON CLONE IN SMASH THAT A**HOLE! Wiz: Well technically he is a semi-clone but speaking of Smash Bros; Ganondorf is able to use his dark magic seen throughout his appearances to accomplish moves such as his Warlock Punch. Boomstick: A Falcon Punch rip-off! ''' Wiz: Can you please calm down and just help me finish this analysis? '''Boomstick: *angrily grunts* Fine! Ganondorf can infuse his Warlock Blade with his black magic to land a powerful strike that will send you most likely off-screen and hate the person who chose Ganondork. Wiz: Ganondorf, regardless of his SSB speed is actually quite fast. With his dual katanas for making swift attacks, Ganondorf can react and maneuver attacks faster than the human eye. Boomstick: And just saying, this is Ganondorf WITH HIS ARMOR. Yeah that huge ass suit like thing he's wearing? That's armor! And damn I have to admit, he sure can move in that thing! Wiz: When all else fails Ganondorf resorts to his Triforce of Power to transform him into the pig-like beast Ganon. But will this be enough to defeat the British Time-Stopping Vampire? Well it looks like our combatants are set so lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A MOTHERFUCKING DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* (Cue LoZ:TP Ganondorf Battle -Second Half-) *In Ganondorf's Castle* Ganondorf: *Playing his Organ Piano* ' Dio: "I do love me some 'MENACING 'organ playing" *Suddenly, for Death Battle purposes, Dio's Mansion and Castle from Part 1 & 3 converge with Ganondorf's Castle thus expanding the battlefield for destruction and mayhem!* Ganondorf: "Heh heh heh, are you challenging me MORTAL FOOL!?" Dio: "I, Dio, mortal? Do not make me laugh 'King of Thieves'..." '*FIGHT!* (Cue LoZ:WW Ganondorf Battle) Dio and Ganondorf charge at each other, Ganondorf goes for a Wizard's Foot, but Dio quickly jumps away from the attack and prepares to attack Ganondorf. Ganondorf responds with a Dark Dive ''and then a ''Flame Choke and ends it with a charged kick down towards Dio. This has enough force to send Dio through two floors. Ganondorf jumps down and levitates near the ground and looks around. Suddenly knives are being thrown towards Ganondorf, who either redirects, hits and or dodges the knives with relative ease. Ganondorf: "Is that all you got? Just a bunch of kitchen knives! Hah! Pathetic! Ganondorf begins to fire dark magic and electricity all around the room to make Dio scurry away and move from his hiding spot. Dio jumps out from the ceiling and elbow drops Ganondorf and then dropkicks him right on the shoulder, with enough force to nearly dislocate it. Dio then swerve kicks Ganondorf causing him to fall onto his back. Dio proceeds to elbow him near the neck and chest area and drives his fingers into Ganondorf's throat. Ganondorf quickly knees and uppercuts Dio and does a Wizard's Foot ''sending Dio through a wall. Ganondorf quickly follows in pursuit and tries to do another ''Wizard's Foot but Dio dodges. Dio then tries to freeze Ganondorf but Ganondorf takes out his dual swords and begins to slash at Dio. Just as Ganondorf was to strike his final blow, Dio teleports away and levitates behind Ganondorf and throws more knives at him. Ganondorf: *Hits the knives away with ease once again* '"Again with these knives? Heh, heh...worthless." Dio then tries to strike Ganondorf once again, but Ganondorf easily counters with more slashes from his sword. Ganondorf: "Heh, I thought you were a master strategist. You are waste of time!" '(Cue DIO's Theme) Dio: "I, Dio, am a master strategist. See?" Ganondorf then looks around and blinks for less than a second to see a horde of knives surrounding him. Most of the knives hit him instantly, some Ganondorf managed to block. As Ganondorf tries to move foward Dio appears underneath him breaking through the floor and uppercuts Ganondorf in less than a blink of an eye (with The World). *Switches to Ganondorf's perspective* Ganondorf is suddenly bombarded by a multitude of fists and is sent flying through several stone pillars. Ganondorf gets up and starts swinging his sword at Dio's direction. Then something (The World) knocks away Ganondorf's swords. Ganondorf then does a Flame Choke ''and a ''Dark Dive ''and lands it in time for him to do a ''Warlock Punch. Dio manages to block the Warlock Punch ''in time but sends him flying backwards and stunned for a while. Ganondorf takes this opportunity and fires a ball of electricity at Dio stunning him further. Ganondorf then approaches Dio and slashes at him with his Warlock Blade/Sword of the Sages. The blades appears to go throw Dio, only for Dio to put himself back together. Ganondorf: "Gah! So you can regenerate huh? No matter I will eventually kill you." Ganondorf goes for another slash but something (The World) punches the sword away too. Whatever it was, it also punched Ganondorf in his stomach and sent him flying through the ceilings and walls. '*Switches to Dio's perscpective*''' Dio fires his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes as soon as Ganondorf gets up. Dio then jumps up and drops a steam roller on Ganondorf! However, the steam roller does not explode... Dio: "Hmph, finally over I suppose..." *The rubble where Ganondorf lies begins to glow and something emerges and knocks over the steam roller!* (Cue OoT Ganon Theme) Ganon: *screeches* Dio: "What's this? A giant pig monster? Ganon slashes at Dio, Dio quickly levitates and teleports. Dio: "The World! Time is Frozen! Now to pummel this over-sized boar into bacon and ham! *Time is Frozen* Dio starts to drain some of Ganon's blood and uses Vaporizing Freeze on Ganon. The World then begins to pummel Ganon in several vital points, the wounded stomach, joints, limbs, and the forehead. *Time Resumes* Ganon begins to slowly freeze up. Dio: "SPACE RIPPER STINGY EYES!" Dio's SRSE (essentially laser eyes) rip through Ganon's flesh as Ganon begins to slowly freeze up more. Dio: "Hmph, TIME to finish this! The World! Time is Frozen!" *Time is Frozen* Dio begins to touch Ganon's forehead with a Vaporizing Freeze, Dio then jumps into the air... Dio: "ROAD RORA DA! (It's a steam roller!) MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA~!" *Time Resumes* As time resumes, the steam roller explodes and Ganon's forehead begins to crack and finally break into pieces as well as most of Ganon's upper body and limbs. *K.O!* Dio hovers above Ganon's pieces and laughs. Dio flies off riding a steam roller into the dusk of night. Alternate ending (Grnmachine1) The two combatants stand at the ready. FIGHT! Ganondorf takes flight, as well as Dio. Ganondorf sends energy projectiles at Dio, who avoids them all. Dio then punched Ganondorf to the ground, before following up with a flurry of punches and kicks. Ganondorf is hit by them all, and is unfazed. He then retaliates with a short combination of his own punches, followed by a kick which sends Dio in the air, before Ganondorf unleashed the Warlock Punch. Ganondorf: Su-no-AH! Dio is knocked back to a wall, but then gets up. Dio: So, you know how to fight, mr. bloodhair. Ganondorf: Heheheheh..... Ganondorf then exploded in a blast of dark energy, before reforming as Ganon, and heading straight for Dio. Dio: The World! Time is frozen! Suddenly, Ganon stops, mid-charge. Dio: ROAD RORA DA! (It's a steam roller!) MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA~! Dio summoned and dropped a giant steam roller on Ganondorf, before time resumed. Ganondorf was hurt, but still able to fight. Dio: Alright then, lets see what you can do! Ganon then charged, full speed at Dio, who did nothing. Ganon ran into Dio, who was knocked into the same wall as before. Dio: Tch... Not bad... Ganon then dissipated in a flurry of Twilight energy Dio: COWARD! COME BACK! Ganon then soon returned, charging at Dio once again. Dio: The World! Time is frozen! Ganon then stopped, mid charge yet again. Dio then began punching Ganon. Dio: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA~! As time resumed, Ganon was knocked over, and Dio began punching it yet again. Dio: Ahahahahahaha! Ganon's body then disappeared, leaving behind Ganondorf's Soul. Dio then began using The World to punch and harm the soul, but unknown to him, Ganondorf's body was being remade. As Dio stopped, Ganondorf's body was finished, and the soul went to inhabit it. Ganondorf: Fool! Only the blade of evil's bane can defeat me! Ganondorf then pulled out the Sage's sword and flew to Dio. He then swung the sword at Dio, who dodged. Ganondorf swung again, and missed again. Dio: You need to move faster old man! Ganondorf kept swinging, and kept missing by just a little. Dio: The World! Time is frozen! Ganondorf then stops mid-swing. Dio then takes the Sage's sword from Ganondorf, before stabbing through Ganondorf's heart, reopening his wound. Time then resumed as Ganondorf was hurt greatly. But then the Triforce of Power showed on his hand, and Ganondorf laughed. He then pulled the sword out of him. Ganondorf: Do my words fall on deaf ears? Only the blade of evil's bane can defeat me! Ganondorf then began flying. Ganondorf: Now, i shall banish you to the gap between dimensions! A dimensional rift opened near Dio. Dio: The World! Time is frozen! Everything stopped as Dio moved as far away from the portal as possible. Time resumed, and Dio was nowhere near the portal. Ganondorf: Rrrg! The two then began a melee brawl again. Later... The two were still brawling, neither besting the other. The two exchange one final punch, before both collapse from exhaustion. K.O.? Results (Cue DIO's World -DIO's Theme-) Wiz: Okay so Dio can ride and fly steam rollers now that's new. BoomsticK: Besides the steam roller, Dio had actually outclassed Ganondorf in everything except experience and ranged weaponry. ''' Wiz: Despite Ganondorf's fast reflexes, Dio actually has even faster reflexes. Dio was able to easily deflect and redirect Noriaki Kakyoin's Emerald Splash which could move at bullet speed to possibly near speed of light. Dio himself should be able to move around and react against FTL speeds especially with the help from The World's FTL and possibly MFTL speeds. '''Boomstick: Dio's time stop just makes it harder for Ganondorf, and more importantly Ganon, from hitting Dio effectively. However, luckily for Ganondorf, Dio is too cocky to use his Time Stop's full potential until near the climax of a fight or in a very dire situation for Dio. Meaning Ganondorf's defeat would be delayed. Wiz: However, Ganondorf as well would only become Ganon near the climax of a fight as well when all else fails. This isn't good as this is the same time Dio would use his triumph card. Not to mention that Dio can instantly freeze the body just with a single or multiple touches. Boomstick: But Wiz and Boomstick, wouldn't Ganondorf's Dark Magic effect Dio & The World? Wiz: Not really. In reality, black magic isn't used against demons and spirits, its used to enhance and bring them forth. Besides, it hasn't been shown to whether Ganondorf's black magic actually affects spirits or a manifestation of the soul so we can't really say. Boomstick: Though Ganondorf could slice or squash Dio, he would just regenerate after a while and would later drain Ganondorf's blood in return. Also to be mentioned, Ganondorf has no real means of killing Dio. Dio's only weaknesses are from hurting his Stand or from sunlight. And around Ganon's Castle (which was combined with Dio's Castle and Mansion for battleground purposes) the dark ominous clouds block out the sun, which is perfect for Dio. Wiz: A "King of Thieves" can never STAND up to "The World". The Winner is Dio Brando. Alternate conclusion Boomstick: Wait, what!? Wiz: This was a very interesting match. The two were pretty even in speed, though, Ganondorf took the power category, as he broke divine chains with one hand. Boomstick: Buuuuut that was nullified by The World and its time stopping. Wiz: To be honest, the Ganon form couldnt do anything to Dio. Boomstick: "But Wiz! Cant Ganondorf be killed by other holy weapons?" Wiz: Actually, no. Though this may scream No Limits Fallacy, its actually been proven. Not only is it explicitly stated in the lore, Ganondorf was actually fatally impaled by a Sage's sword, comparable to a holy weapon, and Ganondorf was more mad than hurt. Boomstick: "But Dio can interact with Stands, which are basically souls, so why couldnt Dio kill Ganondorf's soul?" Wiz: In Twilight Princess, Ganondorf's soul was attacked by Midna and her Fused Shadow, extremely powerful magical artifacts that could destroy the barrier around Hyrule Castle, where all other magic and even the Master Sword failed. Keep in mind that the Master Sword broke a similar barrier in Wind Waker. Boomstick: Given this, we estimate the Fused Shadows were around City+ level, and Ganondorf wasnt even fazed by their full-on assault, showing up moments later in Hyrule Field. Which means Ganondorf's soul could probably take a LOT more punishment than that. Wiz: And Dio is arguably country+ level with The World. So you may be asking, isnt that enough to kill Ganondorf's soul? The thing is... We dont know. The Fused Shadows havent shown any other destructive capacity in the game, and Ganondorf's soul hasnt been attacked ever again either. Boomstick: Basically this is a 50-50 chance Dio could kill Ganondorf's Soul before he could revive himself. Wiz: And we took the safest bet we could make. And so today, there is no winner. Advantages & Disadvantages Dio Brando +Faster Reflexes +The World is a major triumph card +Could instantly freeze Ganondorf +One Time Stop could end it all +Regeneration Factor is insane +No real means of dying aside from hurting The World and Sunlight +Master Strategist =Black Magic may or may not effect Dio & The World =Equal in strength without the use of The World & Ganon form -Way too cocky -Needs blood to regenerate -No real ranged projectiles aside from his knives Ganondorf +Less cocky than Dio +Possibly more experienced than Dio (Dio was stuck on the bottom of the ocean for one hundred years) +Can fire long-range projectiles to occupy and stun Dio =Black Magic may or may not effect Dio & The World =Equal in strength without the use of The World & Ganon form -Cannot compete to The World regardless if he could see or hurt it -No real means to kill Dio, however he can incapacitate him but would take too long -Reflexes aren't as fast as Dio's -Armor slows down Ganondorf from catching up to Dio's speed and reflexes Trivia * This is the fourth episode of Season 2: Dio's Spree References Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:Grnmachine1 Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Vampire vs Demon Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles